Unmistakable Intent
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: A series of drabbles. Pairings inside. Slutbunny Love!  WaRnInG SlAsH
1. Beckoves: Desks & Daydreams

**Disclaimer: I _DON'T_ own Pirates of The Caribbean. **

_Beckett looked down at his first lieutenant as he writhed in heated pleasure beneath him. He ran a smooth, ardent hand over the twisting, sweaty flesh of his officer. He watched as his muscles flexed under that sweet peachy skin of his. Beckett rocked into him slowly at first and gradually increased his pace until his lieutenant was moaning his name in fervor. He pressed into him as deep as he could go, watching his man's hands curl around the edge of the desk desperately clinging to it as he shivered. Beckett let out a string of moans and incoherent thoughts as he brought himself closer to his end leading his lieutenant into the welcoming sensations of ectasy. The lieutenant was now bucking against him causing Beckett to grope his firm sides and guide him onto his member. Beckett leaned over the sweat slicked back of his lieutenant and pressed his mouth over the delicious skin. The taste of sweat and gun powder was intoxicating. Beckett moved his mouth over to his lieutenant's ear so that he could feel the warm breath on his cheek. Beckett whispered huskily to him as he finally gave in to the flood of rapture, his lieutenant eagerly following. _

Beckett snapped back to attention in the real world. Sourly dissapointed to see he was sitting, _alone _in his cabin. He was painfully reminded of just how 'excited' he was feeling when he chanced a quick glance at his lap. Reaching to the far side of the desk he grabbed a bottle of brandy and poured himself a glass. He gulped it down and his eyes shone with renewed intent. He quickly set aside the glass and bottle calling 1 of his gaurds in.

"Fetch me Lieutenant Groves," Beckett ordered calmly from his seat. The officer nodded respectfully and left in search of the lieutenant. In what was merely 5 minutes but seemed like 5 hours to Lord Beckett, a curt knock reached his ears and his lips twitched upwards momentarily.

"Come in," Beckett called watching the door expectantly as it opened and in stepped Lieutenant Groves.

"You requested to see me, my Lord?" Lieutenant Groves asked looking at Beckett questioningly.

"Indeed Lieutenant. Shut the door would you." Beckett said with a peculiar glint in his eye that didn't go unoticed by Groves. Groves turned to close the door behind him and then turned back. Beckett looked into the shiny surface of his polished desk and quickly adverted his gaze upwards with well disguised earnest.

**A/N: This is probably the first ever Beckett/Groves drabble thingy HAHA!**


	2. Beckoves: Comfortable

**Beckoves: _Comfortable_**

Groves followed Mercer to Beckett's cabin. He had been summoned. When they arrived, Mercer opened the cabin and allowed Groves entrance. Mercer nodded stiffly towards a set of double doors behind a cluttered desk before leaving. Groves walked to the doors and knocked. He heard a muffled assent and opened the doors to let himself in.

"You summoned me, milord?"

"Yes, make yourself _comfortable_ Lieutenant."

Groves immediately noticed the large, luxurious four poster bed amongst the rest of the decor. He swallowed and moved to sit as he saw the expectant eyes on him. Beckett shut the doors and followed.


	3. Grovington: Eventually

**Grovington: Eventually**

Norrington slumped further, blood flowing through the fresh wound. His vision was blurring. He'd attempted to remove the sword lodged in his raw chest.The effort proved futile. Did he fear death? Hardly. Did he regret it however? No question. It wasn't about losing his life so young. It was the knowledge that he would sorely miss his Theo. His death would surely shatter the young Lieutenant's life. His breath came in shorter and he faded into the cold darkness. He could wait, he _would_ wait. He would see his lover again, eventually. With that last dimming thought his heart stopped.


	4. Grovington: Smart Match

**Grovington: Smart Match**

Lt. Groves stood back. He was hiding. The Commodore was proposing to Elizabeth. It was a 'smart match'. That didn't make it the _right _match. He'd watch from afar. His heart would break piece by piece, but he could endure it. Alone. He could hear the words. Although faint, they cut him like a knife cut through butter. He closed his eyes. He would hold his breath until it all ended. Then it happened. It was all so fast, but he could finally breathe. The splash. Elizabeth had fallen. If luck was on his side, she'd fall on the rocks.


	5. Sparroves: Yo Ho!

**Sparroves: Yo Ho!**

Jack took a swig at the rather large bottle of rum in his dirtied hand. He looked around the dank tavern. The lights were dim but his eyes were sharp. He finished his rum and put the bottle down. He noticed a young fellow. Too clean to be a scallywag. He sauntered over curious. A little sway to his hips as he went. No one could resist his charm. He sat himself across from the whelp. Jack ordered some more rum.

"Drink up me hearite."

They drank all the way to a room.

"Yo ho!" came a muffled, cry from within.


	6. Sparroves: The Right Idea

**Sparroves: The Right Idea**

The men that had abbondoned the Endeavour in time were lucky and alive. However now, they could be treated to something worse than death. They were plucked from the water and dunked on the infamous Black Pearl. The pirates were leering madly with gleaming eyes and yellowed teeth. Nevertheless, 1 pirate in particular with gold in his mouth struck fear in the heart of the first Lieutenant.

"Take this one to me cabin," The Captain ordered grinning.

Groves gulped down the surprise as he was dragged under sputtering. Bellowing laughter rose. Beckett had the right idea.


	7. Beckoves: Good Business

**Beckoves: Good Business**

James Norrington was out of the picture. The only threat left was Jack Sparrow. His Lieutenant had looked up to Norrington. Still now, he admired the pirate. This would not do. He didn't worry. If he could rid himself of an admiral and a govenor, he could no doubt wipe out the pirate scum Jack. Lord Culter Beckett would command the seas and own the fine Lieutenant Groves. He sipped his tea with a ghost of a smile on his face. It was nothing personal of course. After all, it was just good business. 'Very good business' another sweet sip.


	8. Grovington: Drastic

**Grovington: Drastic**

James scowled, pacing. So Beckett thought he could get in Theo's breeches did he? It was almost laughable. Although slightly more infuriating. He thought Jack was his only problem. But no, the incompetent pirate was only a part of it. The real trouble was the pompous little bastard Beckett. His eyes darkened dangerously. How he'd love to see them both hanged. Did he have to bugger Theo in _public_ so they'd get the picture? He started to grin mischievously. Well they would have to bugger in private, it is a hanging offence. Even though...drastic times call for drastic measures.


	9. Beckoves: Sweet

**Beckoves: Sweet**

Groves took a quick look around the office before setting his eyes on a small tray of sugar cubes. He licked his lips trying to resist, but how could he? It was his weakness like tea seemed to be his lordship's weakness. He popped one into his mouth and before he knew it, they were all gone. Beckett entered. He followed the hand on the tray up to the flushed face of his Lieutenant. Beckett's expression was unreadable as he came forward trapping the Lieutenant in a heated kiss. His tongue tasting the dissolved sweetness. Cooling tea long forgotten.


	10. Grovington: Shame

**Grovington: Shame**

Norrington sighed, loosening his cravat. Elizabeth lied to him. She turned down his proposal for a life with the blacksmith. The whole display was a disaster. So, he'd lost his fiancé. That barely bothered him. The public humiliation barely unsettled him either. What did bother him was that Theo had been missing. James realized that the only person who had truly suffered through this whole ordeal had been the young officer Groves. James was ashamed. He destroyed the trust and love that had existed between himself and Theodore. James leaned over his desk, his face resting in his shaking hands.


	11. BeckettGrovesNorrington: Implications

**Beckett/Groves/Norrington: Implications**

Beckett poured his guest some tea. He looked up as Admiral Norrington sipped the warm beverage calmly. Beckett offered him a biscuit, which James curtly refused.

"Theodore Groves is a _promising_ Lieutenant, wouldn't you agree Admiral?"

James looked up. "No doubt Lord Becket," He stopped himself from smirking at his next sentence. "He's always _serviced_ me excellently."

Challenge entered Beckett's eyes. "He's _pleased_ me so far. Such a _fine, hard _working officer," Beckett allowed a sliver of a smile to appear.

Jame's eyes grew dark at the implications. "Oh yes, and very _obedient_ of course," he added.

Beckett glared. Norrington smiled.


	12. BeckettGrovesNorrington: Birthday

**Beckett/Groves/Norrington: Birthday**

Norrington and Groves made their way to Groves' office. It was Theo's birthday. James thought it was suitable to celebrate such an occasion. Theo certaintly did not protest to the idea. Especially since it was James' own suggestion. He guessed any excuse was as good as the next if it meant James would relax for once. They opened the door and went in. Perhaps they'd drink, reminisce old times. Upon entering however, he heard a noise resembling a gasp coming from James. Then a sigh. Theodore followed his gaze to a lavish painting of Lord Beckett sitting near his desk.


	13. Beckoves: Dirty Work

**Beckoves: Dirty Work**

Lord Beckett looked over some important paperwork when Mercer entered. The older man seemed to have a shirt in his grip. Beckett glanced up pleased. Mercer however, did not seem too content with the task he had just performed. Mercer held out the shirt. Beckett took it fingering the fabric.

"Thank you, Mr. Mercer."

Mercer stayed silent, awarding only a stiff nod before departing once more. Beckett sniffed the heavenly scent of the shirt. Theodore looked around for his finest, and favourite shirt. He couldn't find it anywhere but he could of sworn he saw Mercer holding one similar.


	14. Grovington: Protective

**Grovington: Protective**

Elizabeth screeched as she was attacked by undead pirate after undead pirate. All intent on spilling her blood. Where was her soon to be husband you ask? Commodore Norrington was too busy rushing to the aid of Lieutenant Groves. They always seemed close, but if he was ready to risk life and limb and battle to the death in a bone chilling duel against undestructable pirates, all for a man who served under him...there had to be more there. She huffed as she saw the Commodore hunched over the other man protectively, asking him if he was alright.


	15. Beckoves: Bold & Bondage

**Beckoves: Bold & Bondage**

Beckett had a bold idea. One that might require bondage. No harm in that. He straightened himself out as he called in his first Lieutenant, who just happened to be one hot piece of ass. He actually made the uniform look fetching. It also helped that it seemed to hug his irresistable physique. Beckett cleared his throat and stood to his full height, which wasn't much. But he was important so it didn't matter.

"Fetch me some irons," he ordered waiting patiently. When Theodore returned, he gave his next order.

"Good, now put them on."

Theodore akwardly did so.


	16. Grovington: Impropriety

**Grovington: Impropriety**

"Must we do this?" Will huffed crossing his arms.

"Of course," Elizabeth answered shortly.

"But, why? It's Norrington!" Will complained.

"James is still very dear to me, I cannot abandon him," Elizabeth stated flatly.

"I would hardly call it abadonment," Will argued. Elizabeth glared. "Well it's ridiculous! He's the Commodore and he almost married you!"

"That is exactly why we must do this!" Elizabeth proclaimed.

"I don't follow..." Will responded.

"The proposal was merely a cover, to keep up appearances," Elizabeth rationalized.

"Well, why can't we find him a nice young lady? What makes you so sure he's interested in this 'Groves' man," Will asked.

"He's in the navy," Elizabeth gave him a sardonic look which Will rolled his eyes to. "Besides, have I ever told you what happened with Barbossa's Crew of undead pirates?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, were you harmed?" Will became concerned.

"No, and that's no thanks to James either!" Elizabeth said. Will's face was now a look of bafflement and confusion. "He was too busy tending to that officer, he left me to fend for myself!" She admitted.

"You don't mean..." Will turned pale.

"No! Not _that_! We wouldn't need to do this if that had happened," Elizabeth explained. Will nodded returning to normal.

"That does seem _odd_," Will agreed.

"Percisely. Now come on, James is far too shy to do anything himself. We'll have to make him realize where _his_ heart truly lies," Elizabeth said firmly.

With that, they marched off to the Commodore's quarters. By the time they reached his door, they were whispering obnoxiously to one another. In her haste, Elizabeth threw the doors open, not bothering to knock. The sight they encountered was enough to make Will choke and Elizabeth gasp and blush. Norrington was perched over Groves who lay panting on his back upon the desk. Both men were very near complete nudity. They were shocked at the sudden intrusion and scrambled to get dressed. Elizabeth held up her hands as if to stop them as Will was hunched on the doorframe behind her.

"It's alright! We can return sometime else," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Elizabeth-- ahem Miss Swann, I assure you there was no impropriety taking place," Norrington hurriedly responded. Groves stood next to him flustered and attempting to cover himself as Norrington pulled on his clothing rather messily.

"I have no doubts. Good evening gentlemen," Elizabeth nodded courteously, dragging Will out the room and shutting the doors.

"This whole plan was inapropriate!" Will stated clearing his throat, still holding his stomach.

"Oh suck it up." Elizabeth mocked. They piped down to listen in on the next room.

"I thought I told you to lock the door!" Norrington whispered quite loudly.

"Well... who just walks into the Commodore's quarters unannounced without even knocking!" Groves defended himself.

"Do you think they left?" Norrington asked uncertainly.

"Does it matter?" Groves asked on the verge of devesting himself once more.

"I guess not," Norrington shrugged and advanced predatorily.

There was a loud crash and husky name calling soon followed.

"They're at it again!" Will exclaimed trying not to lose his lunch while Elizabeth giggled blushing.

**A/N: As you can see, this was longer. Heh, I couldn't help myself. **


	17. Beckoves: Content

**Beckoves: Content**

Beckett was content. As proud a man as he was, he was hardly ever content. However, he certainly had a reason to smile today. He noticed how Lieutenant Groves avoided Admiral Norrington. Their relationship if there ever had been one, had become painfully strained. He had a wicked feeling it had something to do with Andrew Gillette, Norrington's former first Lieutenant, when they had served in the navy. Whatever had been the reason, it definitely satisfied Beckett. James had no doubt said something Theodore did not like. He'd have to thank him later. One's man's loss was another man's gain.


	18. Grovington: Caught or Wanted?

**Grovington: Caught or Wanted?**

Norrington walked tiredly down the halls of Fort Charles. It had been a long, hard day of work and he was on his way to bed. His hands clasped firmly behind his back, he continued on past Lt. Groves' office. He didn't expect the man to be there at this time of night. A flickering light caught his eye and soon some small gasps registered. He was tempted to have a look see inside. Those sweet noises were steadily breaching his defences. As they grew louder, a name was moaned. "James". Norrington froze. Was he caught, or wanted...or maybe both?


	19. Grovington: Shameless Lieutenants

**Grovington: Shameless Lieutenants**

Jack swayed up to the door unconcernedly and was ushered in before he could even knock.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth greeted.

"Nice te see ye too luv." Jack merely grinned.

"You can't saunter around here in daylight Jack! The Commodore's out for your blood! He's been cursing you every chance he gets. Muttering things about bloody pirates, hangings and shameless Lieutenants." Jack raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's James fer ye." Jack shrugged.

"This is serious Jack! He's most dangerous when he's jealous."

"Jealous of what exactly?" Jack looked confused now.

"Of you and his shameless Lieutenant...Groves I believe the name was. He supposedly admires you and James has had enough of it." Elizabeth informed.

"So our fine Commodore sails the other way then?" Jack grinned again with good humor.

"It certainly seems that way, and it's best you don't do anything to instigate him Jack." Elizabeth glared warningly.

"Me, instigate 'im? Ye got me all wrong Lizzy." Jack said casually.

Shouts and thundering footsteps were heard outside as Lieutenant Gillette and a good number of red coats ran down the street. Jack and Elizabeth both froze momentarily.

"That was brilliant how he snuck into port." A praising voice was heard passing by.

"That's enough about that damned pirate!"Another angrier voice said also passing by.

"I should probably be on me way then." Jack said lifting a finger on his way out.


	20. Beckoves: New Threat

**Beckoves: New Threat**

Beckett sat in his office, calmly looking over paperwork and rearranging his toy soldiers. Lieutenant Theodore Groves was on his mind once more. Groves had proven to be far more precious than he anticipated. He was not only a capable first Lieutenant, but he was also quite dashing. Of course that last part was reserved for private thought only. It wasn't exactly becoming of a Lord to lust after one of his own men. Recently, he figured out that his relationship with Groves was threatened. Of course, he did not have a relationship as of yet. However, that could arguably be due to these outside interferences.

There was a new threat. It was not the pirate, for although the Lieutenant had a fascination with them, it did not affect his loyalties to the King. His direct competition was Admiral Norrington. There was no doubt in his mind that the impressionable young Lieutenant looked up to Norrington. He had been under his command in the Navy. How impressed he must have been with Mister Norrington's promotion. Youngest Commodore in Port Royal's Naval history. His fall from grace did not seem to falter Groves' admiration of him.

No, this was something unexpected. He had noticed a new pair of eyes interested in the young Theodore Groves. Lieutenant Greitzer. The man was as cold and aloof as one could be. But even he had enough emotion in him to notice the young Lieutenant. Beckett was not pleased with this discovery. He had thought of Greitzer as an ally not an opponent. The Lord would never let this situation spiral out of control. He knew he could count on his officers in battle. But in this case it was every man for himself. If Norrington and Greitzer wanted to get involved in his personal affairs so be it. Lord Cutler Beckett knows not the meaning of defeat.

**A/N:** _I'm going to be doing a lot more drabbles. You've probably noticed I go back and forth between timelines. I hope they're enjoyable nonetheless. On another note, I just added Greitzer. So let the games begin! And since Groves is such an irresistable slutbunny, there might be some more playmates for him in the future. ;)_


	21. GB&NG: Watched

**GB&N/G: Watched**

Lieutenant Theodore Groves suddenly had the suspicion he was being watched. Who could have been watching him? All the sailors and midshipmen were busy with one task or another. He wiped his brow as he was beginning to feel the harsh sun beating down on him. The caribbean was awfully hot. If he could have it his way he'd be stripped right now. He didn't have the slightest clue, that three other set of eyes wanted him to do exactly that. Lord Beckett, Admiral Norrington and Lieutenant Greitzer stood to the side watching intently.

**A/N: hehe :P**


	22. Grovington: Wedding

**A/N: I haven't updated this in a looong time! But I am now and I'm going for at least 100 drabbles. **

**Grovington: Wedding**

James slumped tiredly in his chair. His desk was cluttered with all matter of documents and files that required his signature. Between the mess of paper and quill, lay a creamy white envelope with a bright gold seal. A Wedding invitation. He sighed and slumped further. He'd have to make nice and attend the ceremony.

There he stood, fresh wig and pressed uniform. Every button polished to shiny perfection. He hadn't even glanced at the bride yet. A familiar face appeared among the dancers. Matching uniform and grin in place. James smiled for the first time that night. Lieutenant Groves.


End file.
